Chie Nakamura
Chie Nakamura (中村 千絵, born May 14 1979 in Tokyo). Who is affectionately called Chie-chan (千絵ちゃん), is a Japanese voice actress affiliated with Axlone. She is best known as the voice of Haruno Sakura in the Naruto series. Anime *Ace Attorney (TV) – Chihiro Ayasato *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (TV) – Satoko Yamano *Black Jack (TV) – Child (Karte 43); School Girl (Karte 46) *Black Jack 21 (TV) – Jill (Ep. 14) *Boruto Naruto Next Generations (TV) – Uchiha Sakura *Boruto Naruto the Movie – Uchiha Sakura *Case Closed (TV) – Girl (Ep. 460) *Crayon Shin-chan: Densetsu o Yobu Buriburi Sanpun Pokkiri Daishingeki (movie 13) – Hostage *Darker than Black (TV) – Brita (Eps. 21-22, 24) & EPR Member (Ep. 16) *DT Eightron (TV) – Erisu *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (TV) – Yayoi Schwael *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventures Special – Yayoi Schwael *EUREKA SEVEN AO (OVA) – Rebecca Halström *EUREKA SEVEN AO (TV) – Rebecka Halström *The File of Young Kindaichi Returns (TV) – Erina Tougami (Eps. 19-22) *Gala (movie) – Hagoromo *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (TV) – Claire-Marie-Eugénie de Danglars *Ghost Hound (TV) – Chika Nakajima (Masayuki's mother; Ep. 22) *Gilgamesh (TV) – Kiyoko Madoka *Gintama (TV) – Tom (Ep. 153) *Golgo 13 (TV) – Sara Perriand (Ep. 38) *The Good Witch of the West (TV) – Lyticia *Joker Game (TV) – Cynthia Glenn (Ep. 7) *K-ON! (movie) – Classmat & Kawakami-san *K-ON! (TV) as Kawakami-san (Ep. 10, 14, 26) *(The) Last: Naruto The Movie – Haruno Sakura *Legend of Himiko (TV) as Shouhi *Magic Kaito 1412 (TV) as Reiko Imaizumi (Ep. 17) *Musashi (TV) as Yumehime *Naruto (OVA) as Haruno Sakura *Naruto (TV) as Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden (movie) as Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden (TV) as Haruno Sakura & Suzume *Naruto Shippuuden the Movie: Bonds as Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuuden: Blood Prison (movie) as Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden: Shippu! "Konoha Gakuen" Den (OVA) as Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden: The Lost Tower (movie) as Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden: The Will of Fire (movie) as Haruno Sakura *Naruto Special: Battle at Hidden Falls. I Am the Hero! (OVA) as Haruno Sakura *Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals (TV) as Haruno Sakura *Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom as Haruno Sakura *Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel as Haruno Sakura *Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow as Haruno Sakura *Naruto: Akaki Yotsuba no Clover o Sagase (OVA) as Haruno Sakura *Naruto: Konoha Sports Festival (movie) as Haruno Sakura *Naruto: The Cross Roads (OVA) as Haruno Sakura *Natsume's Book of Friends (TV 3) as Winged Yōkai (Eps. 6-7) *Natsuyuki Rendezvous (TV) as Customer (Ep. 2) *Phi Brain - Kami no Puzzle (TV 3) as Solitaire (Ep. 18) *Phi-Brain - Puzzle of God: The Orpheus Order (TV) as Solitaire (Ep. 23) *Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie as Haruno Sakura *Rockman.EXE Stream (TV) as Shanka *Samurai Flamenco (TV) as Sumi Ishihara *Star Ocean EX (TV) as Eleanor's Mother *Stitch!: Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi (TV) as Mitsuko (Ep. 14) *Summer Days with Coo (movie) as Tokyo Train Station Annoucer *Tokyo Ghoul: Pinto (OVA) as Matsumae *Weiss Kreuz Verbrechen & Strafe (OVA) as Reina *xxxHOLiC (TV) as Nanami (Ep. 8) *You're Under Arrest: The Motion Picture as Minae Yasuda *Zoids: Fuzors (TV) as Sweet Anime Films Video Games *Atelier Elkrone: Dear for Otomate – Carla *Battle Stadium D.O.N – Haruno Sakura *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen – Mirabelle *God Wars: Future Past – Tsukuyomi *Jump Stars Victory VS – Haruno Sakura *Jump Ultimate Stars – Haruno Sakura *Killer is Dead – Mondo (Kid) & Jubilee *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Wave the Swallow *Naruto Shinobi Collection – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shinobi no Sato no Jintori Kassen – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 3 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! Special – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Kizuna Drive – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Legends Akatsuki Rising – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Naruto vs. Sasuke – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Council 4 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 3 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Shinobi Rumble – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Impact – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Road to Boruto – Haruno Sakura *Naruto to Boruto Ninja Voltage – Haruno Sakura *Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Clash of Ninja – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 3 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Konoha Senki – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ninja Council 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ninja Council 3 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ninja Destiny – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Path of the Ninja – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Path of the Ninja 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Rise of a Ninja – Haruno Sakura *Naruto RPG 2 Chidori vs. Rasengan – Haruno Sakura *Naruto The Broken Bond – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ultimate Ninja – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles 2 – Haruno Sakura *Sonic Free Riders – Wave the Swallow *Sonic Riders – Wave the Swallow *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Wave the Swallow *Soul Calibur IV – Sophitia Alexandra *Soul Calibur V – Elysium *Soul Calibur Broken Destiny – Sophitia Alexandra *Soul Calibur Legends – Sophitia Alexandra *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume – Rosea Quotes Knownable Roles *'Haruno Sakura' Trivia *Speaks English and Korean. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES